The Boss (Reimagine: the game:)
The Boss is the antagonist of the internet game Reimagine: the game:, a game which satirizes internet memes and true events from it's time. The Boss is supposedly based off high-class corporations (what with the "yay corporations" in the bottom-right of the screen during his first intermission). While not much of a big influence on the game itself at first, the Boss suddenly becomes corrupted around the later parts of the game after going mad with chaos, and becomes the primary villain by the endgame. Biography Normal Form The Boss doesn't do much in the game at first. He is mainly seen in the background most of the time, not doing much aside from showing off his evil smile and grinning. His first real interaction is after a short animation parodying the rebel conflicts at Libya, where he addresses the player in a fourth wall joke during an intermission inside the game. He is later seen on a level parodying the current tween demographic - namely singer Justin Bieber and Edward Cullen from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) the Twilight Saga] - where he offers a mic to Justin so he can sing to a "Black Swan" version of Miley Cyrus, which he does at first, but then stops in disgust when he sees the Boss offering him money for possible sexual activities. His last normal appearance is in a level about the 2010 BP oil spill, where the player controls the boss as he uses pelicans to wipe out the oil and reach the end. Crazy Form For unexplained reasons, the Boss is suddenly turned into a dark deity, of which supposedly symbolizes political chaos and corruption. After his second intermission, he isn't seen again until the penultimate level of the entire game, where he starts causin' chaos to everyone. The player is then lead into controlling a few characters (while the creature watches from the background) to press several buttons in order to fight off the Boss by firing angry bird-fueled cannons at him. *Chell from "Portal" must go through a room using the Repulsion and Propulsion Gels from "Portal 2" and get to the button at the top. *Paul Vazquez from the "Double Rainbow" viral video must use his double-rainbow-jump powers to reach the button on the other side of the spiked gaps. *President Obama and WikiLeaks founder Julian Assange must team-up to hit a button on the ceiling above them. *Justin Bieber and Edward Cullen must attract their fans to the buttons to fire the cannon. After an x-ray search on his body, the player must finally use a blank character (Or your avatar if you unlocked enough stuff) in the game to jump towards Boss' head, finally destroying him for good, but subsequently destroying Earth in the process as well. Appearance and Symbolism As himself, the Boss is like the rest of the characters in the game, which are all faceless caricatures of celebrities and fictional characters. He wears a top hat, black tailcoat and suit. In personality, the Boss seems to be the stereotypical greedy businessman with little to no regard for the environment, only caring about the money and personal wealth. But after his transformation, the humanoid-noiding changes entirely. The Boss becomes a corrupted version of himself with dark holes for eyes and sharp teeth, as well as a serpentine tongue and black tentacles inside his body. While his eyes are first seen as two black holes with small dots inside, it later gets worse as his eyes become two stopmotion eyes that keep looking around frantically. Another change is that the Boss himself grows to an enormous size. What is left of his speech and personality becomes erratic and random, as he now can only speak in gibberish and random symbols (as shown above). The Boss seemingly symbolizes corporate corruption, as he tries to bribe Justin Beiber to commit sexual activities onto another person he barely even knows, admitts to being wasted, and even drenches pelicans in oil with great glee in his face (And that's BEFORE he goes completely bonkers). The cutscene before his second intermission shows him in the BP Oil Spill, along with increasingly chaotic news events that stretch even after the game's release date, of which is supposedly related with Boss' influence, suggesting him to be of abnormally large power over media. He eventually turns into an entity of darkness, corrupting everything and forcing random characters into crazy scenarios, which might represent how the government has near-complete control over society and could easily cause immense damage if it wanted to. Trivia *There's theories about The Boss getting possessed by Zalgo or Slenderman, due to Bossy gaining dark tenticles and other strikingly similar features to the creepepopastas as the game goes on, as well as Zal and Slendy being trending pop culture figures around the time of Reimagined's development, though nothing has been officially stated to declare the Boss as being a representation creepypasta material. Boss Boss Boss Boss Boss Boss Boss Boss Category:Corrupt Officials Boss Boss Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Enigmatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Mutated Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Indie/Doujin Villains